


'Till death do us part

by FamRoyalty



Series: its all a leap of faith [4]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Epic Bromance, Peter Parker Dies, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamRoyalty/pseuds/FamRoyalty
Summary: Wade knew, knew,knew, that he is late for something. Something with its arms flailing around, screaming "look at me! I'm important!" And kept spitting at his feet for daring to forgetting.Or: how wade would have reacted to "golden boy" peter's death.





	'Till death do us part

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't know if I wanted to turn this into a romance kind of thing, but decided not to in the last moment. Cuz there's too many out there, but you can take it as you want.
> 
> (Yellow box)
> 
> [White box]

Wade knew, knew, _knew_ , that he is late for something. Something with its arms flailing around, screaming "look at me! I'm important!" And kept spitting at his feet for daring to forget.

Granted, waking up from death keeps certain details at bay, like forgotten to brush his teeth, and basic human functions that Pete would keep poking and prodding him--

 

OH MY GOD.

 

(He finally gets it.) 

He runs to the rooftop, he pinky promise Pete that he'll help him with that whole " _black hole under Brooklyn isn't a good thing, Wade"_ thing! Gosh golly, he's so stupid! Peter even said if he was good at not killing, then he would get to see his face.

Yeah, he was joking around, looking at the city busy with itself under them, and looking at each person passing through his sight if they were his friends from childhood.

[ _That golden boy will get his ass handed to him_ ] 

"No, he won't! He's as strong as a healthy stubborn spider!" He shouts to the wind as he jumps to the other brick building. Ok, if you were a giant fight that's about to go down, where would you go down? 

The screaming crowd running away seem like a good indicator to it. _[I bet you ten dollars that he will_ ] but Wade is pretty sure his crumbled up dollar is left behind at his apartment. Spidey will not be too happy we're late.

(We don't even have money) 

But Wade is hushing them both, it's already late, and he's sure that the bad guys would be surrounding dear Peter, and he'll kick them away in a super kickass timing, and then they'll go and get some tacos. It's taco Tuesday too!

(It's not)

But then the ground is _shaking_.

The buildings, bricks of old and new, are shaking and trembling, for a second he's sure they'll tumble down to the crowds of people who are either running or not paying attention to anything. Then-- 

There's glitching like the matrix! 

Colors and geometric shapes are all mixing together like a bad concoction. Neo better is saving us! Wait, was that even the right guy? 

[Focus, dumbass] 

Oh! Right, all the Pinterest-gone-wrong-day street lights aren't helping. 

Wade runs faster, _faster_ , and he finally gets why Spidey said that the whole black hole thing is bad. The traffic is horrible! An absolute disgrace, people were running around screaming like headless chickens.

But soon he walks into the evil lair, where the bad guys have obviously hidden at. But, it's weird. Not comic issue Avengers meeting David Letterman, but the kind of weird of the heavy sensation of something was going down.

There's isn't any fighting. No witty comments being shouted over the fighting, no destruction. Hm, maybe now it's a rescue mission! Poor spidey has gotten himself kidnapped! 

[This will be the third time he owns us]

 _The second didn't count!_  Peter shouts as he swings away to the Brooklyn sunset, not shortly before they were both being held hostage before they broke put, laughing anyway and continuing to patrol either way.

But it's hard to find your way in the half rubble of the place. Really, they should hire a janitor or something. (I agree) Wade wonders if Spidey is proud of him for not killing. Totally! Look he even has knocked out some of the men, they'll be out of here in a jiffy!

He almost misses it.

Almost, almost, like a sliver of color tucked away in the corner of his vision. 

_He almost missed it._

"Hey, Spidey! Not looking so good there!" He jogs over, already making some notes of roughing up some of the not-so-good men to make some balance to the universe. I mean what kind of jackasses want to hurt spiderman of all people?

Peter never answers back.

"Hey-o Peter? C'mon we--" He trips over his feet, like a tumbling fool, because-- oh _sweet Jesus on a unicorn._

He snaps out, immediately scratches at his eyes, he isn't allowed to _look_! He was told by Peter that his identity is his most important priority. He presses his palms against his eyes, digging in if trying to physically retract what he almost saw. There are dots flying around the darkness he is in, blue and red, blue and red. And--

He never really noticed how the boxes have fallen silent.

"Hey, baby boy? Can you put your mask on? Please?" His throat is a bit tight, the dust of this place is crazy! 

There's no answer.

"C' mon! I'm warning you here! You keep going on how you want to keep your face to yourself, so hurry up or I'll look!" The threat is there, and c' mon spiderman, where's your rhythm? 

He warned a guy. ([WAIT)] too late.

Peter isn't moving.

And he's blonde. 

Blonde with baked blood on his hair, with the dust and debris covering it. And his eyes are blue, ghost blue, and misty, like mist in the mountains in the pictures. And his lips are pink, salmon, salmon he's thinking of _salmon_ , and his jaw defines an open, letting air in but not out. And, and, he has blood on his face, splatters from his chest. _Jesus, his chest._

 His ribs are coming out from under his sides, the force trauma making everything look so, messy. 

This isn't how it was supposed to be. 

He knows he shouldn't be panicking, because he has seen scenes like these almost daily, hell he even died like that.

But--

"Hey, hey, hey, it's fine, everything will be fine," he whispers to spidey, because he's new to this whole mess and too good for his own, making sure he is hearing him, because today is taco night, and he is scrambling through the metal and concrete, trying to get closer.

Peter is broken. 

His arms are twisted if he raised one to try to defend himself one last ditch effort. He isn't moving? Why? He has a picture in his mind, right next to the others like him and spidey sitting on a rooftop, and he is eating a burrito when Peter tells him his name, and he was so happy he spun them both and danced.

 _You're a good guy, wade_ , Peter tells him, they're on another rooftop, standing next to him when he looks at him with a smile, and _you have been with me long enough that I know you'll stick around for a while._

"what happened Peter?" He whispers to his skin, one where Peter would never judge, not loud enough to reach his own ears, his lips making the move, but his voice is failing him.

And he laughs.

And laughs.

 

And laughs.

 

And laughs.

 

 

He gets up, he knows the police will be busting in any minute now, but that's okay. He unsheds his katanas, getting up from kneeling, and walking towards those he tied up, that's all the time I need. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, angst is angst.
> 
> Honestly this is more of a test before I go back to writing stars wars again. But I do want to see where this could go. I was going to include a miles in there, but i wanted to keep the attention on this two.


End file.
